winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaguar (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle)
Jaguars are a wild cat species and the only extant members of the genus Panthera native to the Americas. The Jaguar is the largest cat species in the Americas and the third-largest after the tiger and the lion. This spotted cat closely resembles the leopard, but is usually larger and sturdier. Behaviour Jaguars are solitary animals and live and hunt alone, except during mating season. The male's home range is between 19 and 53 square miles and often overlaps with the smaller home ranges of multiple females. A male aggressively protects his home range and resident females from other males. It ranges across a variety of forested and open terrains, but its preferred habitat is tropical and subtropical moist broadleaf forest, swamps and wooded regions. The Jaguar enjoys swimming and is largely a solitary, opportunistic, stalk-and-ambush predator at the top of the food chain. As a keystone species it plays an important role in stabilizing ecosystems and regulating prey populations. The Jaguar has an exceptionally powerful bite, even relative to the other big cats. This allows it to pierce the shells of armored reptiles and to employ an unusual killing method: it bites directly through the skull of prey between the ears to deliver a fatal bite to the brain. Appearances In the video game version of Jumanji, Jaguars replace Lions as the main big cats of Jumanji, even having a colossus shrine dedicated to them and a game focal point known as the Jaguar's Eye. A Jaguar even appears on the video game's start-up title screen. Jaguars are the main hazards of the namesake level "The Defenders", since the cats were the defenders of the shrine who would attack anyone who approached the shrine. When the group approached the Elephant statue they recognised from their previous clue, Bravestone(Spencer) decided to climb the trees to cover more ground but was startled by a screeching Squirrel that caused him to lose his nerve and fall, leavening him vulnerable to a fatal bite from a Jaguar and costing him his last spare life. Near the game's completion, Van Pelt decided to wait for the adventurers at the Jaguar Statue. Using his ability to control the Jaguars, he captured Shelly Oberon (Bethany) and tried to use him as leverage against Bravestone (Spencer) to get the eye, however, he was thwarted when Mouse Finbar (Fridge) arrived riding an Elephant, with the eye in his hand, which took out Pelt's Jaguars. In the closing credits, a Jaguar illustration appears on the Map of Jumanji next to the visual effects supervisor Jerome Chen's credits. Rhino Run On the official site of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, the game Rhino Run has Jaguars as dangerous hazards. They appear randomly on the fixed routes and can only be avoided but can also be passed through when the characters ride an Elephant when picking up a powerup. As playable characters pass through levels, the game speed increases and makes Jaguars and other hazards even harder to avoid. Notes *A sports team in Brantford High School go by the name of "The Jaguars"; having their styled logo on a placard in the school gym hall. Category:Celtonion Category:Cat Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Scar's minions Category:Animals Category:Jumanji